


Like, Smoke Date on a Rooftop Man

by at_least_3_letters_long



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi and shaggy smoke weed on a rooftop, M/M, dabi and shaggy are stoners, dabi is not used to affection, shaggy is super gay, shaggy is super in love with dabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_least_3_letters_long/pseuds/at_least_3_letters_long
Relationships: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Dabi, mentioned Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimera Tenko, mentioned dabi/shigaraki
Kudos: 5





	Like, Smoke Date on a Rooftop Man

As Shaggy took a drag from the joint he couldn't help but look at the man sitting next to him. He couldn't help but admire the strength Dabi had. The way that he always kept fighting on. How he would work through the pain to achieve victory.  
He was looking at him too obviously apparently because Dabi turned to look at him with those deep blue eyes that captivated him so much.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked cheekily.  
Shaggy was entranced by the way that the smoke curled out from the others mouth.

"Like, the love of my life man." Shaggy responded, admiring the way that the others cheeks turned red from the title.  
Dabi looked away, even though they had been dating for a couple of months now he still wasn't used to the way that the other man would speak. Dabi grabbed the joint back from Shaggy and took a long inhale. Shaggy watched in awe as his boyfriend blew out smoke rings. Always entranced by the small talents that the other had.  
After a few minutes of sitting in silence passing the joint back and forth, Dabi spoke.

"What do you think about this? The whole being in charge of an army thing?" 

Shaggy could tell that the other was nervous yet confident and eager to be trusted with so much power from Shigaraki.

"Well man, I think that we're like, going to have a hell of a lot easier time tearing the system down with an army behind us."

Dabi looked thoughtful for a minute before taking another drag and responding, "I guess you aren't wrong about that."  
Shaggy looked back over at Dabi. He couldn't help but notice that the other looked more at ease then he had in months. Being well fed and rested will do that to a person he thought to himself. It was a good look on Dabi. 

"Stop that," Dabi said after a couple minutes of Shaggy just staring "stop looking at me like I'm something precious. "

Shaggy cocked his head to the side as he reminded the other, "But like, you are precious man. And I'm like, not the only one that thinks so. Like zoinks, Tomura loves you too."

Dabi stared at his lap before he started to chuckle.

"I guess I keep forgetting that. Thanks for the reminder."

Dabi leaned over and kissed Shaggy. Shaggy leaned into the kiss as he ran a hand through the others hair.

When they broke apart Shaggy stood up and said, "I'm like, gonna go see if Tomura has woken up yet. I'll like, see you later man."

As he walked towards the door leading back inside he heard Dabi wolf whistle. 

"I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave."


End file.
